Stephanie's Diary
by emeralddusk
Summary: A week's worth of entries in Stephanie Tanner's Diary.
1. Chapter 1

Full House:

Stephanie's Diary

Introduction

Stephanie Tanner is a sixteen-year-old living in San Francisco, California with her widowed father, Danny Tanner, a talk show host on Wake Up, San Francisco, her maternal uncle, Jesse Katsopolis, lead singer of his own band, Hot Daddy and The Monkey Puppets, Jesse's wife of seven years, Rebecca, Danny's co-host on Wake Up, San Francisco, their twin almost seven-year-old sons, Nicky and Alex, her dad's best friend Joey Gladstone, a stand-up comedian and impressionist, Donna Jo "D.J." and Michelle Tanner, twenty and ten-year-old sisters, and the family Golden Retriever, Comet.

The story of this unusual family is a painful story: nine years ago, D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle's mother, Pamela Tanner was killed in a car crash involving a drunk driver. At her funeral, Danny arranged for his brother-in-law, Jesse, and Joey to stay with him for three months to help him raise his daughters. Before they moved in, Danny's divorced mother, Claire Tanner stayed with Danny and the girls for a few weeks, then returned to her home in Tampa, Florida.

Once it had been three months, Jesse and Joey had become members of the Tanner family. In his third year in the Tanner home, Jesse married Rebecca Donaldson. The two planned to move into Rebecca's apartment, but decided to stay with Danny, Joey and the girls, wishing their keep the family together.

Two weeks after Jesse and Becky settled into the attic/apartment of the Tanner home, a stray pregnant dog named Minnie arrived at the house. Minnie had her puppies the day before her owner, David West came to take her back home in Seattle, Washington (how Minnie got to San Francisco is still a mystery). The Tanners were allowed to keep one of Minnie's five puppies, a male dog, whom Michelle named Comet after the story of Hailey's Comet Jesse told her the night before.

Several days later, Becky discovered she was pregnant. However, Jesse was about to go on tour with his current band, Jesse and The Rippers. Rebecca told Jesse the day before he left, and gave him her blessing to go on tour.

Jesse returned at the end of that summer. After getting a sonogram, Jesse and Becky found they were expecting identical twins.

After about five more months, Rebecca gave birth to her healthy twin boys, Alex (named after Alexander Donners, Becky's high school teacher who inspired her to get involved in journalism) and Nicky (named after Nicholas Katsopolis, Jesse's father). When Becky was on maternity leave, Danny fell for his temporary co-host, Vicki Larson. The two soon began dating.

One year after the twins were born, D.J met Steve Hale, and the two shared a long-lasting relationship. During this time, D.J. was distanced from her best friend since kindergarten, Kimmie Gibler and her family, mostly her sisters. Donna and Steve continued to date for three more years, until she broke up with him due to his controlling attitude and a suspected lack of faithfulness to her while he was on vacation in New York City. D.J. then grew closer to her family again.

Stephanie also started a relationship during D.J.'s second year with Steve. Her boyfriend's name was James Miller, who was three years older than Stephanie when the two started dating. This relationship, however, only lasted one month.

Later that year, Danny and Vicki arranged to be married. The engagement lasted until late December, then Vicki broke it off, feeling the two didn't have enough in common, and should remain friends. Danny, however, wasn't interested, and politely said he didn't want to see her again.

Early the next year, Stephanie's friends from third grade, Jennifer North and Jennifer Lopez moved away. Stephanie then met Mickey, a gril known to be involved with a "bad crowd". After refusing to smoke, Stephanie got off to a bad start with Mickey's friend, Gia Matthews, the "leader" of the crowd. However, after a fight, the two explained their opinions, managed to see from the other's perspective, and became friends.

This is where the story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Full House:

Stephanie's Diary

Day One; Monday June 19th 2010

7:00 a.m. The sun's rays shined through the blinds over the windows in Stephanie Tanner's room. Stephanie woke up, still tired and a little groggy, threw her blankets off, and sat down at her mirror, and looked at her reflection: her eyes were swollen and baggy, her blond hair was a mess, and her skin looked extremely dry. _I look horrible_, she thought. The teen then began to feel sorry for herself. _Why can't I look like Aunt Becky? She always looks so beautiful. _Stephanie picked up a black makeup brush, and stroked it gently, but repetitively across her cheeks.

7:20 a.m. Stephanie walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Spending twenty minutes on her hair and makeup a morning wasn't something Stephanie was proud of, but she couldn't face the world without a mask: a disguise for her unacceptable real self. The teen went into a cabinet and grabbed a box of Cheerio's, then went into the refrigerator and grabbed the gallon of skim milk, then grabbed a bowl from the dish cabinet, grabbed a small bowl, and sat down at the table, and prepared her breakfast.

The sun was bright, warm, and inviting. _I think I'll take a walk this morning_, the girl thought to herself.

Just then, Danny came down the stairs, dressed and ready for the day. "Morning, sweetheart," he said, his voice happy and up-beat as always.

"Hey Dad," Stephanie replied, her happy voice betraying her down mood.

"What'cha eating?" Danny asked.

"Bowl of Cheerio's," replied Stephanie, twirling the cereal around in the milk in her bowl. "Want some?"

"No, thanks," replied Danny. "I'm just gonna have a cup of coffee."

_That was Dad for you,_ Stephanie thought. _A cup of coffee, and he was set. Always comfortable in his own skin. Wonder what that's like._

Rebecca walked down the stairs, wearing a pink, proper night gown. Stephanie loved Aunt Becky. She was like a mother to her, but lately, she'd been the subject of envy.

"Hey Danny," she greeted, cheery as always. "Hey Steph." Rebecca leaned down and hugged the teen.

"Hey Aunt Becky," Stephanie greeted back. It hurt to be jealous. She loved Becky so much, but she couldn't get over these feelings. The thought of one day losing her occurred to Steph, and always made her realize how much she needed Rebecca.

Stephanie tightened her hug, wanting to keep Becky close by her side forever,... but the jealousy. Stephanie felt a lump form in her throat, and tears forming in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"You okay, honey?" asked Becky once the hug had ended.

"Yeah," replied the teenage girl, coming back to the present. "Um... I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" offered Danny.

"Uh, no, thanks," replied Stephanie. "Love you." The girl then grabbed her coat off the hanger by the door, and went outside.

8:00 a.m. Stephanie walked down a long sidewalk going up a hill, feeling confident now that her flaws were hidden. Several people walked by the girl, going the other way. One person in particular, a boy about Steph's age, turned around once her passed the teen to steal one last look at her innocent beauty, then continue on his way.

"Excuse me," said a teenage boy with longer black hair and a green shirt on.

Too busy with her own thoughts, Stephanie didn't notice the other teen.

"Excuse me," he said again, this time running up next to Stephanie.

"Oh, sorry," the girl replied. "I didn't hear you."

"That's okay," said the boy. "Um, I was wondering... did you drop this dollar bill?" The young man held up a dollar.

Stephanie checked her pockets, where she knew she had a dollar tucked away. "Yeah, yeah I did... thank you," she replied, not feeling the bill.

The teen handed Steph the dollar, smiled politely, mumbled "alright", trying to remain nice to her, then started to walk away.

"Uh, wait a minute," said Stephanie. "Uh, do you wanna go on a walk with me?"

"I'd love to," replied the boy.

The two teens then walked up the hill together.


	3. Chapter 3

Full House:

Stephanie's Diary

Day Two; Tuesday June 20th 2010

10:00 a.m. Stephanie sat on the couch in the living room, watching The Amanda Show. The teenager's mind was still on the walk she and that boy, Matthew Boyett. It wasn't like she hadn't been on dates before, and she was never a drama queen, but this little walk seemed special.

The door bell rang. The blond girl got up from the couch, and answered the door. "Hey, Gia," she greeted.

"Hey, Steph," the brunette greeted Stephanie. "I got your call. Tell me all about him." The two teens walked over to the couch, and made themselves comfortable.

"Okay, his name's Matt," Stephanie began. "He's in our grade, he's really sweet, and he's a total babe."

"Loving him so far," replied Gia. "Are you gonna see him again?"

"I don't know," answered Steph. "I haven't been dating much lately."

"Steph," Gia pleaded. "What's wrong with you? Matt sounds great. He won't hurt you like James did."

"...Alright," replied Stephanie. "I'll call him tonight."

"Atta girl," said Gia, happily. "Find out if he has a brother."

Stephanie laughed at Gia's remark. "I'll see what I can do," she joked.

7:30 p.m. Stephanie sat on a chair in the backyard, watching the sun set. No matter what was going on, a sunset was always a comforting sight for the teenager. Even the night she heard her mother died, the sweet red and orange sky calmed her spirit.

"Steph," a teenage girl called.

"Back here, Mickey," Stephanie called back.

"Steph, tell me about this guy you met," said Mickey, walking up to Stephanie's chair in the fenced-in yard.

"Lemme guess," replied Steph. "Gia called you?"

"You know it," Mickey answered. "How long were you gonna keep him a secret?"

"I figured until we were married and living in Vegas," Stephanie joked. "Sorry, I've just been so preoccupied."

"Don't sweat it, Blondie," Mickey replied, using her usual lovingly joking tone. "What's his name?"

"Matthew," Stephanie answered. "I was gonna call him tonight."

"You know, Steph," said Mickey, her tone growing serious. "I've been wanting to tell you... When you and I met, I never thought we'd be friends...But I'm really glad we are."

"Me too," Steph replied, happily.

"You told me, awhile ago...," Mickey started. "When you and James broke up, you said you would never want to date again. What is it about this guy that made you change your mind?"

"I don't know," Stephanie answered. "It's just... I never needed a man in my life to feel complete, but I felt... different when I was with Matt. He really made me feel beautiful... and special. And that's something I haven't felt for awhile."

"I really hope this guy's as special as you need him to be," said Mickey.

"Thank you," replied Steph. The two shared a friendly hug.

It was at that moment, Stephanie remembered something. It was a special feeling she used to share with Rebecca. It was that feeling of togetherness. A feeling that only sisters could feel. A longing to be this close forever. What happened to her and Becky? What had changed?

8:00 p.m. Rebecca was in the kitchen, wearing a white blouse, and drying some dishes. Stephanie walked inside, and shut the door behind her.

"Hi, Aunt Becky," Stephanie greeted, her voice almost timid.

"Hey, Steph," Rebecca replied, her voice sweet and kind. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Stephanie answered.

"Sure, Steph," replied Becky.

"I've...I've been jealous of you for a long time," Stephanie said, nervously. "You're so beautiful, so together, and always willing to hear someone else's problems. I've always wanted to be like you... To feel beautiful... without makeup... without spending so long in the bathroom just to feel comfortable in my own skin."

"Steph, it's okay," Rebecca comforted. "I'm far from perfect. When I was your age, I used to sneak off to the school bathroom after every class to check my hair and makeup."

"Really?" said Stephanie.

"Yeah," answered Rebecca. "I was so afraid there was something wrong with the way I looked, that I never took the time to find the good qualities about myself. Pretty soon, my mom found out about this, and she sat me down, and made me list all my good qualities."

"You're not gonna make me do that, are you?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't have to," Rebecca answered. "I know most of your good qualities: You're caring, loving, you have a good sense of humor, you always try to help your friends and family. You're also funny and smart. And you make me proud to be your aunt."

"Thanks, Aunt Becky," said Stephanie, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're welcome," replied Rebecca. The two then shared a hug, a real hug; something the two hadn't done for far too long.

"I love you, Becky," Stephanie lovingly whispered in Rebecca's ear.

"I love you, too, Stephanie," replied Becky, her voice loving.

8:25 Stephanie sat on her bed, pulled the phone off her counter, and dialed Matthew's number. The phone rang two times, then the answering machine activated. The girl thought a minute, then hung up. "I'll call you tomorrow," she said to herself. Stephanie then layed down in her bed, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Full House:

Stephanie's Diary

Day Three; Wednesday June 21st 2010

8:00 a.m. "I know," Stephanie replied into her phone. "So,... is tonight okay?...Alright, great! See you at the Smash Club, Matt. Bye." The blond teenager then hung up the phone, let out a happy sigh, and dropped backwards on her bed.

"Hey Steph," D.J. called from the hallway, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Deej, the door's open," replied Stephanie, regaining her composure.

Stephanie's older sister gently pushed the door open, and walked inside. "Hey, I was about to go to the mall," she said. "You wanna come with?"

"Sure, lemme grab my purse," replied the blond teenager.

"You know, Stephanie," said D.J. while her sister looked through her dresser. "I really don't know much about this guy you're dating. What's he like?"

"Why the sudden interest?" replied Stephanie, looking away from the dresser.

"I'm your sister," answered Donna. "I just want to be involved in your life."

"Okay," replied Stephanie. "He's kinda shy, but really nice."

"You seem much more self confident since you met him," acknowledged D.J. "What happened?"

"I don't know," replied Stephanie, not losing her optimism. "I guess he makes me feel...good about myself."

"You couldn't do that by yourself?" D.J. persisted.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Stephanie. "You don't like that I'm with somebody?"

"Steph, it's not that, it's just..." Donna tried to explain herself. "You shouldn't need someone to make you like yourself."

"I don't!" Stephanie angrily shot back. "You know... why don't you... just get out of here."

"Steph, I..." D.J. pleaded.

"Donna, get out!" Stephanie hollered. The teen rarely called her sister by her first name, and its impact was huge.

D.J. looked at her sister, shocked by the way she was acting. Finally, she turned around, and closed the door as she left the room.

Stephanie scowled at the door, not understanding why she acted the way she did or why she felt so horrible. The teen grabbed her pillow, slapped it over her face, and jumped backwards on her bed, her frustration burning.

10:00 a.m. Stephanie walked down the sidewalk, her long blond hair blowing in the breeze. _What's wrong with me?_ she wondered to herself. _Why'd I snap out like that?_

"Steph!" called a comfortingly familiar voice.

Stephanie turned around, and saw Gia running up to her.

"Hey Gia," the blond greeted her friend. "What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," replied Gia, happily. "Did you call Matt?"

"Yeah, called him this morning," answered Stephanie. "We have a date tonight at the Smash Club."

"Nice goin', Steph," congratulated Gia, patting her friend on the shoulder. "You're on a roll."

"I don't know about that," replied Stephanie. "I messed up earlier this morning."

"Your dad nail you for not waxing the floor?" Gia joked.

"No," Stephanie replied, her voice somewhat short. "D.J. and I had a fight. She said Matt was the only thing making me feel good about myself."

"What's her deal anyway?" said Gia.

"I don't know," answered Stephanie. "...Do you think she's right?"

"No way," Gia replied, no doubt in her voice. "Steph, if you didn't like the way you looked, you would've changed yourself. I'm sure I'd notice."

Stephanie began to feel regret. "Yeah," Stephanie replied.

7:00 p.m. The bass of the music was blaring in the dimly lit club. The dance floor was completely full of dancing teenagers. A disco ball spun above them, and slow strobe lights flashed along the walls.

Stephanie sat at a booth, holding a glass of ice water. The teen had been down ever since she talked to Gia. Did she need Matthew in her life just to feel beautiful? Who could she talk to about this? Not D.J., not after that fight. That was another concern: Would Donna still be mad at her?

"Hey Stephanie," greeted Matt.

"Oh, hey Matt," Stephanie greeted her boyfriend, looking away from her drink. "I missed you today."

"Same here," replied Matthew, sitting on the other side of the booth. "I've really been looking forward to this."

"Good evening, love birds," Kimmie teased the two. "What can I get you?"

"Besides a new waitress?" Stephanie jokingly whispered to Matt.

The two chuckled, then got serious.

"Be careful," Kimmie warned. "I'm the one who's handling your food."

"Sorry," replied Matt. "Can I have a Coke, please?"

"Sure," answered Kimmie, writing down the order of a notepad. "You, Tanner Tot?"

"Uh... no, thanks," replied Stephanie.

Kimmie nodded, then walked back to the kitchen.

"You okay, Steph?" asked Matt. "You seem kinda off tonight."

"Oh, I guess I just have a lot on my mind," Stephanie answered. "So, uh... you wanna dance before Kimmie gets back?"

"Sure," Matthew agreed. The two teenagers got out of the booth, and walked onto the dance floor.

Stephanie showed off some of her Hip Hop-influenced ballet moves, hoping to impress her date. Matt pulled his head back and smiled, suprised by Steph's talent. "You're amazing," he called, trying to be audible over the loud music.

Stephanie smiled appreciatively, and grabbed Matthew's hand. The two began to furiously dance, each trying to blow the other's mind. For the rest of the date, all the day's problems were lost in the crowd.

9:00 p.m. The sky was black, and a cool wind was blowing as Matthew and Stephanie walked up the steps to the Tanner home.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Matt," said Steph.

"Me too," replied Matt. "I'm really glad you're my girlfriend."

Not knowing how to respond, Stephanie merely smiled, and kept walking alongside Matt. The two then reached the porch, the light glowing above them.

The two faced each other, neither one able to think of what to say.

"Well...night," Matthew finally said.

"Night," replied Steph, feeling guilty for the dragging departure.

Suddenly, Matt leaned towards the girl, and kissed her on the cheek. The world slowed down for a minute, then he pulled back.

"Wow, I-I'm sorry," Matthew said.

"Don't be," replied Stephanie, keeping her cool. "I'm not." The blond smiled at her boyfriend.

Matthew smiled back. Just then, the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Michelle. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, no," Matt guiltily lied. "Just... saying goodnight... Night, Steph."

"Night, Matt," replied Stephanie.

The boy gave a subtle wave, and walked away.

Stephanie turned to her little sister. "Thanks a lot, Michelle," she joked. The teen then walked inside.

"What did I do?" asked Michelle, deeply confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Full House:

Stephanie's Diary

Day Four; Thursday June 22nd 2010

A Brief Entry

7:00 a.m. Rain slid down the windows, and the sky above was black. D.J. sat at the table, sipping a cup of hot coffee. Her hair was completely lifeless and flat, and she had light bags under her tired eyes.

Stephanie walked down the stairs, trying to be quiet, and not disturb her sleeping family. Noticing her sister, Stephanie paused a minute, considering what she should do. "Hey Deej," she finally said, her voice slightly timid.

"Hey, Steph," Donna greeted, turning around. "You're up kinda early."

"Couldn't sleep," the teen replied, her tone light and cordial. "What's your reason?"

"Weird dreams," answered D.J.

"Listen, D.J.," Stephanie began, walking over to her sister. "C-can we talk?"

"Sure," answered D.J. "What's up?"

"I feel really bad about snapping at you yesterday," Steph said. "I don't know what my problem is."

"Hey, everyone has their problems, Steph," Donna comforted. "I'm just a little worried about you...I really haven't been much of a sister to you."

"Don't say that," Stephanie replied, a hint of anger in her voice. "You're a great sister."

"Not since I met Steve," D.J. argued. "I didn't care about anything other than the two of us. I've been that way ever since."

"Stop beating yourself up," Stephanie fought back. "So you were a little caught up in your relationship. You grew out of it. You were the sister Michelle and I needed."

D.J. didn't know how to respond.

"...And I love you," Stephanie concluded. The blond leaned in and hugged her sister.

"Thanks, Steph," replied D.J.

Stephanie began to think about Matt. Did she really need him to feel beautiful? Did she really like herself now? Not wanting to face her problems, the teen closed her eyes, and kept her sister in a loving embrace.


End file.
